Kawaii
by Mika-chan
Summary: Desperate to get Trowa in the ahem sack, Quatre invests on some special pills to help him with this little problem. Rated for certain adult situations. Nothing explicit. Mild language.


Kawaii   
By Mika

Quatre Raberba Winner was in a slight bind. It had been about over a year since he and Trowa got together, five months since they were able to officially label themselves as a "couple", three months since they had their first kiss, and . . . that was about it. 

Quatre was a patient man, an intelligent man, a kind man, but he was also a seventeen-year-old teenager with a chalk full of raging sex-driven hormones. 

Yes, at this rate, it'd be years before they'd get intimate enough to even consider marriage and then do the dirty thang (he was also a man of values ^_~). 

Yes, Quatre was in a slight bind. 

"What to DO?!!! WHAT TO do~~??" Quatre moaned in front of the mirror, hands clutched to his hair. "No, I mustn't act this way. Having Trowa is enough . . . but having him naked and calling out my name is enough too . . . " He shook his head harder. 'Mustn't think those thoughts . . . Bad Quatre. Bad, Bad . . . but their sooo GOOD! No-no! Definitely bad . . . but good in a way . . . WAH~~!!!' 

*knock-knock* 

"Quatre? Are you okay in there?" 

*PING!* "A-Ah, fine Trowa! Just washing my hands!" Quatre called out, turning on the faucet. 

" . . . okay." 

Quatre turned off the faucet. He reached into his vest and pulled out a vial. The label read "Make yourself IRRESISTABLE to your love." Pondering for about—oh, a second—Quatre read the label for the instructions. 

"Take one pill. That's it. Go for it!" 

. . . 

A sly grin slowly formed on the Winner heir's mouth. 'Will do!' 

He grabbed the bottom of the vial with his left hand and grabbed the lid with his right. He twisted and twisted and twisted and twisted . . . 

"DAMN YOU CHILD PROOF SAFETY LID!!!!!" 

"*BANG!* Open! *BANG!* I SAID *BANG!* OPEN!!!!" 

*knock-knock* "Quatre? What's going on in there?" 

*PING!* "Nothing Trowa!" he replied in a singsong voice. 

" . . . okay." 

About ten minutes later . . . 

"Okay, line up arrows and~ push . . . " 

*POP!* 

"YES!" 

Quatre hurriedly removed the cotton and pulled out a pill. In fact, there _was_ only one pill. He lifted the white pill in front of his eyes. It seemed to glow a brilliant yellow, lighting the room in an eerie light. Hypnotized he brought the pill to his mouth and— 

*KNOCK-KNOCK* "Quatre?! How long are you gonna be in there? I gotta go!" 

The glow dissipated from the room and Quatre's head turned sharply to the door. 'Foo.' 

"I'll be right out, Duo!" 

"Hurry up man!" 

Without any further hesitation, Quatre popped the pill in his mouth, grabbed a glass of water and swallowed. 

A strange sensation circulated his body and he closed his eyes. When he opened them, he blinked. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH~~~~~!!!!!" 

* * * * * 

At first sound of the scream, Trowa's head snapped up. 'Quatre!' He leaped off of his indoor tight rope, landed on his trampoline, bounced into the air, and landed on the ground after a triple twirl followed up by a head tuck forward tumble. Landing perfectly on the ground he pranced up the stairs, passing Wufei as he did. 

Wufei watched as he frolicked up the stairs. 'Why can't he walk like every other man?' Shaking his head, Wufei continued his walk down the stairs. However, just as he was about to reach the ground floor, he stopped four steps before it. 

He took a look left . . . then right . . . then behind him. Seeing no one in sight, he leaped into the air, completed a full pirouette and landed on the ground. Smiling to himself, he turned to his right and was an inch away from cobalt blue eyes and a raised eyebrow. 

Wufei's cheeks turned slightly red and he hurriedly pushed passed the smirking pilot. 'Damn! I should never give into temptation . . . ' 

* * * * * 

Trowa ran down the hallway, increasing his pace, as the shrill scream grew louder. 

"Trowa!" 

Trowa's green eyes met a bouncing Duo who stood in front of the bathroom. "What's going on, Duo?" 

Duo continued jumping up and down, pointing to the door at the same time. "I dunno! *jump* He just *jump* started screaming! *jump*" 

"Calm down Duo. You already caught my attention, so you can stop jumping." 

"I can't! I gotta GO!" Duo sobbed, still hopping up and down. 

" . . . Why don't you just use the downstairs' bathroom?" 

" . . . Oh yea. I knew that! Later!" Duo sped down the hallway and jumped down the stairs. 

"OUTTA MY WAY HEERO!" 

. . . 

"AHHHHH~~~~!!!!" 

"Quatre!" Trowa yelled, trying to open the door, but found it locked. He took a few steps back and readied to knock the door down. 

One . . . two . . . THREE! *run-run-BANG!* 

"OWW~!!!" 

Stifling a few choice curses, Trowa rubbed his shoulder, before doing it again. 

Then again. 

Then again. 

And again. 

Heero watched, slightly amused and stepped in front of the gasping pilot. Trowa eyed him wearily and stepped aside when Heero motioned him to. 

Walking up to the door, Heero lifted a finger and tapped the wood. 

The door fell down with a thud. 

"Hn," was all he said, before he left. 

Trowa glared after him, muttering. "Everything he does is SOOOO perfect . . . makes me wanna hurl . . . " 

"WAHHHHH!!" 

The cry brought his attention back to the matter at hand. He stepped into the room and looked around, but didn't see Quatre anywhere. 

He thought he spotted something moving in the corner and he went to it. As he drew nearer, he heard a sniffle. "Quatre?" 

Large blue, teary eyes blinked back at him and he froze in his tracks. 

"Torowa! Look what happened to me~!!" 

Trowa's mouth opened and closed, no words coming out. There sitting before him was a smaller version of his love. 

A-A chibi . . . 

Chibi Quatre sniffled again, blinking large eyes. "Torowa~!" 

"K-K-K- . . . " 

"Torowa~!" 

"K-K-K-K-K . . . " 

Chibi Quatre blinked again. "Torowa . . . ??" 

"K-K-K-Ka . . . " 

Chibi Quatre stood up and bobbled over to his frozen love. Tugging on blue jeans with large closed fists, Chibi Quatre looked up. "Torowa??" 

"Ka-Ka-Ka-Ka-" 

Not knowing what else to do, Chibi Quatre did what he could only do in a situation like this. Inhaling a deep breath . . . 

"WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH~~~~!!!!!!" 

Glass shattered, laptops exploded, spectacles cracked, Duo fell off the toilet. 

After a while, Chibi Quatre stopped screaming, noticing that it had no effect whatsoever with the shell-shocked boy in front of him. 

"Ka-Ka-Ka-Ka-Ka-" 

Well, except for that. 

Chibi Quatre "hmphed!" and settled himself on the ground, cupping his chin in his chubby hands. 

Not long after did a stampede of some sorts neared the room and three bodies rushed into the not-so-large bathroom. 

"What the HELL was--" 

"Ka-Ka-Ka-Ka-Ka-" 

"--that . . . " Duo trailed off, buckling his pants at the same time. 

Chibi Quatre blinked. 

Heero blinked. 

Wufei blinked. 

Duo blinked. 

Trowa . . . "Ka-Ka-Ka-Ka-Ka-" did that. 

Duo was the first to find his voice. "Quatre?! What the HELL happened to--HEY! What's wrong with my hand?!" 

All eyes fell onto Duo's arm that kept inching forward, as if it had a mind of its own, to where Chibi Quatre sat on the tiled floor. Duo used his other hand to grab the other, yanking and trying to make it stop. Both Heero and Wufei soon found themselves having the same problem. 

"What the HELL?!" Heero cursed under his breath, attempting to use all his strength to control his clawing hand. 

"I command you to stop hand!!" Wufei ordered loudly, for Nataku knows why, as if his hand were an actual person. 

Chibi Quatre started to back away, eyes growing wider. "Gu-Guys . . . what are you doing?" 

"DAMN IT! What's wrong with me?!" Duo hollered, his body now moving closer to the tiny, trembling, terrified toddler-sized Quatre. 

Chibi Quatre continued to back peddle and finally knocked into the sink. Something bounced off his head and he looked down. 

The "Make yourself IRRESISTABLE to your love" pills!!! 

He reached down and quickly grabbed the bottle. As he examined the label, his face went pale. 

Warning: Please do not use in the vicinity of more than one person. May have dire consequences ^_^ 

"DIRE?! What do you mean DIRE?!" came the high-pitched wail. 

Warning II: Dire as in "we are not responsible for what happens to someone who doesn't read the label" consequences. Thank you for using our Get Lucky products. 

Chibi Quatre numbly dropped the bottle and hesitantly looked up. 

Three primed, youthful, sex-crazed teens were slowly approaching him and he blanched before looking in all directions for help. 

"Ka-Ka-Kaw-Kaw-Kaw-" 

No help there. 

"Duo, Heero, Wufei! Stop coming at me like that!!" 

"You think we WANT to?!" 

"I don't know how, but I know this has to be your fault Maxwell!" 

"MY FAULT?! Where the HELL did you get *that* idea from?!" 

"It's ALWAYS your fault!" 

"I RESENT that Heero! 

"Che." 

"Kaw-Kaw-Kawa-Kawa-Kawa-" 

"And what the HELL is wrong with Trowa?!" 

And when thirty fingers were only millimeters away from Chibi Quatre's scrunched up face, a scream that echoed throughout the house and probably throughout the planet sounded. 

"KAWAI~~~~~I~~~~~~!!!!!!" 

The moment the word left Trowa's mouth, the HeavyArms pilot glomped onto Chibi Quatre and only then did all three remaining pilots fall flat on their faces, right onto the bathroom floor. 

"Omph! Torowa! Too tight! Too tight!" 

"Maxwell! Get your hand off my ass!" 

"Heero! Get your hand right back on my ass!" 

"Duo! Omae o korosu!!!" 

After limbs were untangled and bearings were straight once again, Heero, Duo, and Wufei sat quietly on the floor for a minute longer before slowly standing up and backing away from the other two. Once their feet touched carpet, they hightailed it out of there. 

"Omph! Ow! Torowa!" 

And then . . . 

*POP!* 

Blue eyes blinked at green ones at eye level. Quatre glanced down and noticed that he was of normal size now. 

Naked, but of normal size now. 

Not one to miss the obviousness of a situation, Trowa dove right in. 

Though surprised at first, Quatre soon tipped his head back, a soft moan escaping from his lips as Trowa kissed him down his neck and chest. And then a second later, the sensation was gone and Quatre blinked his eyes open. 

Trowa, though face clearly flushed, stared at him calmly. 

"Trowa?" 

Trowa bent down, leaning his forehead against the other's. "Quatre . . . if you wanted to, all you had to do was ask." 

. . . 

"Trowa?" 

"Hm?" 

"Would you mind having mind blowing sex with me on the bathroom floor?" 

Trowa sat up for a moment, giving the question a lot of thought. "Well . . . I suppose," was the slow reply as Quatre laced a few kisses around his neck. "But!" 

Quatre looked up surprisingly, as Trowa held his shoulders to look at him directly. Quatre could have sworn that something glinted behind forest green eyes. 

"I get to be on top." 

Quatre frowned slightly before suddenly perking up. He reached a hand out and snagged it around Trowa's neck, pulling the pilot down so he could whisper something in his ear. "You can try, but I'm not one to give in so easily . . . " 

Trowa's eyes widened slightly before a determined look crossed his features and he claimed Quatre's lips intensely with his. 

And now we close the curtains on our two lovebirds and open them to a room two doors down. 

"Ne Heero, you think this stuff works?" Duo asked from his bed, hands fiddling with the empty bottle he found in his pocket labeled "Make yourself IRRESISTABLE to your love". 

"Hn. Who needs it?" was the Wing pilot's curt reply as he hopped on top of Duo's bed and its occupant. 

Duo sported a feral grin. "Certainly not us . . . " 

Heero smirked and lowered himself down onto the bed. 

The scene fades again and reopens to a store not so far away from the Gundam pilots' safe house. 

A lone figure walks through the aisles, clothed in a long trench coat and a brown hat that covered most of his head, save for a small black ponytail that protruded from the back. Eyes hidden behind a pair of black sunglasses, he walked through the store, gaining a few odd stares as he continued to mutter the same phrase over and over again. 

"Where are those pills? Where are those pills?" 

He had someone he'd dearly like to get even with . . . 

" . . . dragon my ass . . . " 

Owari 

Mika-chan   
June 2000 


End file.
